The Misfortunes of Being a Demigod
by KamrieLeigh
Summary: At seventeen years old, Malia learns she's a half-blood. Not only is she sent on a quest with the two biggest idiots at camp, but she also discovers she possesses a freaky, yet valuable power, passed down to her from her mother. Meanwhile, a dark force is lurking in the shadows, anticipating the arrival of Malia. He will do anything to insure his safety as he rises to power.
1. Chapter 1

Malia Thompson has two problems: the gum on the bottom of her shoe and the hair growing out of Ms. Riggs nose.

 _Okay, okay,_ the second problem isn't exactly hers, but the sweaty strands are so gross looking, Malia can't avert her eyes. Call her rude, but its similar to when people have that plump zit on their face that is in some serious need of popping, and no matter how much you try, you can't seem to stray your eyes away.

 _I wish it were a zit._ She thinks as she stares wide-eyed at the snotty forest.

Ms. Riggs leans forward, clasping her hands together on top of her wooden desk. Her expression brings an amused smile to Malia's face as she ruminates on what could have brought her to the office this time.

Was she finally getting caught for the soap in the swimming pool? Or maybe they figured out it was her who leaked the answers to the Algebra exam last week.

Or maybe, just maybe, Ms. Riggs wanted to praise her for winning the talent show earlier this morning with her speed painting. She was almost eliminate for her masterpiece looking like a dick, but after much protesting, Malia made it clear it was _not_ a dick. It was a penis. And those are two separate words, mind you, so technically by using the scientific version of the male anatomy, she was kept in the competition by claiming it was a biology lesson.

A _really_ in debt lesson.

"I know you made the stink bomb."

 _Shit._ Someone must have ratted her out in art class. Malia rolls her eyes. Last time she will trust a bunch of freshmen.

Malia kicks her feet up on the desk and crosses her arms. Now _that_ was fun. She had set it off in the midst of her obnoxious teacher's lesson and tossed it to the freshman in the back of the class. They had began to throw it around the class in a hot potato manner, allowing the laughter from the class to fade out the teacher's threats.

That is, until someone threw it to Grover. You see, Grover gets scared easily. He screamed as soon as the bomb landed in his lap, fell backwards out of his chair, hit his head on the desk behind him, and passed out.

That was pretty funny, too.

But he is Malia's friend, so when the class started laughing at him, she screamed something along the lines of, "if I hear one more sound out of your baby-ass-mouth, I will make the rest of your high school lives miserable!"

And coming from _Malia_ , the girl who duct-taped not only her EX-boyfriend to the girls bathroom door, but also his dick - which was shaved and attached by several layers to the handle - sent the freshmen into a panicked silence.

Ms. Riggs chuckled. "I'm actually surprised you made it until Thursday until coming to my office."

 _Normally she's screaming by now,_ Malia thinks. "Call it a miracle." She responds, a little upset that she wasn't told to take her feet down.

"A little unfortunate too." She snaps. "You made my job much harder."

Malia's eyebrows furrow. "I made your job harder by not coming to your office everyday?"

"Your seventeenth birthday was three days ago," Ms. Riggs mutters. "The protection should have worn off then. But then YOU masked your scent AGAIN with that silly wristband!"

Malia touches the bracelet in her pocket. It was a gift from Grover; a promise that as long as she kept the beads on, she wasn't allowed to pull any pranks. She took it off this morning for the first time all week, feeling bad if she wore it during the stink bomb incident.

"My scent?" Malia self consciously sniffs her shoulder, hoping her odor wasn't equivalent to the nose hairs growing out of the principles nose.

"Shut up! Every second you're here is another second our plan is in danger!"

Then the strangest thing happens. Ms. Riggs, the small old lady, turns into a monster. She grows three feet in height, hovering over her as talons grow from her nails and her leg transforms into a donkey's.

The troubled teen's mouth fall open in horror. Her first instinct is to scream. The next, was to pick up the chair she was sitting on and smack it over the head of Ms. Riggs.

"OW!"

She ran for the door and just as she turns the corner, she tumbles straight into Grover. Except he wasn't Grover. He was a goat.

"Get behind me!" Grover demands.

Malia doesn't like listening to people, but she immediately obeys the boy she had protected the entire year, letting him stand in front of her with the fearless eyes she once wore.

Ms. Riggs, or what was left of her, smashes through the door with a terrible BOOM. Splinters fly everywhere and Malia ducks to avoid being crucified to the walls. Grover immediately pulls his pipes out of his pocket and plays a tune.

"Grover!" The panicked girl yells as Ms. Riggs gets closer. "This is no time for music!"

But to her surprise, the notes did something magical. Vines sprout through the wooden floors, causing the monster to trip and fall just as a tree erupts from the ground. The trunk slams straight into her chest, exploding the principle into yellow dust.

Malia's dreaming.

 _That has to be it._ Principles don't just turn into donkey-vampires.

"Punch me!" Malia shouts at Grover, her hands shaking and mind still trying to process what just happened.

"I'm not going to punch you!" He cries. "We've got to get out of here!"

Malia shoves his hand away. "I'm not going anywhere!" She protests. "Not until you tell me what just happened!" The vines and the tree linger in the hallway, leaning towards Grover as if waiting for a command. She's still too shocked to mention the goat that has taken over his body.

Grover lets out a frustrated yell. "Look, that thing that just tried to kill you? It has friends. And if we don't get out of here soon, this school is going to be full of Empousa."

Her mind spins. "Em-Emp-what?"

"They're Greek monsters." Grover quickly explains. "Malia, we have to get to New York! They could get here any second!"

"New York!" Malia shouts. "Grover, do you know how much a plane ticket cost to get there? You know my Aunt can't afford that right now!"

He grabs her wrist, hauling her down the hallway. "Which is why we aren't taking a plane."

Grover yelps as his confused friend plants her feet firmly into the ground. "I'm not going anywhere, Grover!" Time seems to be slowly coming back to her as she whimpers, "Oh God, what is on your legs? Please tell me you didn't get surgery like those creepy people who get elf ears or shit!"

Her last thought is that Grover never looked so frustrated. He puts the pipes to his lips "Sorry about this, Malia."

Then she's falling face forward onto the ground, sound asleep.

Grover looks down at the stubborn girl. "Θεοί, παρακαλώ να με βοηθήσει." He whispers to the skies.

The troubled teen did not expect to wake up to wind whipping against her face and the open skies stretched out beneath her. And she most definitely did not expect to wake up on a flying horse.

So when her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, Malia did the only sensible thing anyone would do in this situation. She screamed.

Grover cringes. "I was wondering when that was going to happen." Malia opens her mouth to respond, but he holds up a hand. "Will you let me explain before you try to push me off this Pegasus?"

The girl's eyes widen at the word _Pegasus -_ a name she hasn't heard since the mini Greek Mythology lesson last year in English. Slowly, she nods.

"You know the Greek myths? Zeus, Poseidon, Hades?" He doesn't wait for her to respond. "They're real. And you're a demigod."

Malia blinks. "You're fucking with me, right?"

"You're literally on a flying horse."

"Oh nononono..." Malia whacks her brain, searching for a better explanation. _The Greek gods are real?_ Seems like utter bullshit. But considering Grover has goat legs and she was just attacked by a... what did Grover call it? An Empousa - it makes better since than anything else she can think of.

"If I'm a demigod," Malia says slowly, testing the words out on her tongue. "Then that means my mom would have to be a god." She recalls Sophomore year of high school, remembering how her teacher explained only one parent can be the godly half. And since she has met her biological dad, it must be her mom.

Grover nods. "You're quite old for a demigod. It's very surprising no monster have found you up until today. I barely was able to catch your scent. It was almost as if someone put a protective shield around you."

The teen grows green. Pieces of her dream flutters into her mind.

 _"I can't protect you much longer."_ A lady in gold explained. _"Soon, they will find you and when they do, they won't hesitate. They want blood, Malia. And they need you to be untouchable."_

"Ms. Riggs said it wore off on my birthday."

"I sensed it. Suddenly you went from smelling like a bucket of water to roasted coffee. That's why I gave you that bracelet. I had it charmed to mask your scent a bit. Didn't work too well. Your smell is too strong."

She looks down at the Pegasus, trying to knock the thoughts out of her head. She's been having nightmares ever since she turned seventeen. Most of them are about the lady in gold. The rest are about murder.

She runs her hands along the Pegasus' black fur, tangling her fingers in the silk. The horse gives out a sigh of delight. Grover pats the Pegasus. "This is Blackjack. He belongs to my friend, Percy."

"Grover, where exactly are we going?" Almost as if on cue, a camp reveals itself to them, fading in from darkness.

"Camp Half-Blood. One of the safest places for demigods."

"I don't understand," Malia confesses as Blackjack lowers them to the abandoned fields. "Why do monsters want to kill us?"

Grover shrugs. "They hold grudges. Plus they enjoy killing demigods slowly."

Blackjack lands and Grover helps me down. The horse huffs. "Oh right, sorry." Grover digs into his pocket and feeds him a biscuit.

"Where is everyone?" Malia questions, wary that in fact Grover is delusional and no one actually lives here.

"Sleeping," He responds. "You were out for eight hours. It's almost midnight."

"What was that anyway?" Malia rubs her head. "I think you gave me a bruise."

"A lullaby... I knew you wouldn't listen. Sorry about that. We'll have the Apollo campers heal it in the morning."

 _Apollo_. She couldn't remember what god that was. "So, what now?" Her eyes scan the dark cabins. She tries not to think about the humiliation of being put to sleep by a lullaby.

"You haven't been claimed yet, so you'll need to stay in the Hermes cabin." His eyes seem to sparkle in the moonlight. "Don't worry. You'll fit right in there." Timidly, Malia follows him towards the cabin on the right. _Of course it's the most unappealing cabin out here._

Grover opens the door and steps in. Malia's eyes scan the dimly lit room. There were only about five people in the cabin. "I was expecting more." She admits.

"It's the school year," He whispers. "Most kids are in school. You should see this place in the summer."

He directs her to a bunk bed in the corner. On the top bunk, a boy snores obnoxiously. His curly brown hair lays in a mop over his head, concealing his face. Grover points to the bed underneath.

 _He is so going to switch with me tomorrow._ Malia thinks as she sits down on the bed.

Grover smiles and begins to turn around. "See you in the morning. I'll have someone give you a tour then."

"Wait, Grover," Malia expresses with urgency. "I just slept eight hours. And this boy sounds like a lawn mower. Can you play that little tune again?"

"The lullaby?"

She frowns. "Call it a lullaby one more time and I swear-"

Malia falls soundlessly against the bed, her words lost in the soft fabric of the pillow. Then, of course, she dreams of the lady in gold.

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Vote and comment to tell me what you think! Can't wait to start writing the rest!**

 **This takes place a month before Trials of Apollo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Connor Stoll is the devil.

The troubled teen was not angry. She was _livid_. More outraged then she was when she found out her boyfriend had been cheating on her for an entire month and more resentful than she was when her father ditched her at her Aunt's.

Malia Thompson was floating in the middle of the lake on a mattress.

A sticky note clung to her shirt: _HOPE YOU CAN SWIM. - CONNOR STOLL._ She crumbles up the note and throws it into the water.

Campers in orange t-shirts gather around the lake, laughing and pointing at the stranded girl. In the front of the group stands the tall boy with wild brown hair, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

Nothing could be more humiliating than this.

She balls her fist, cursing the boy. Malia would not give him what he wants. He expects her to sit there like some pathetic loser waiting to be rescued. She was _not_ that girl. So, the audacious girl does something no one expects (that is, besides Grover).

She strips.

Connor Stoll watches wide-eyed as the brunette dives into the lake with nothing on besides a bra and underwear. In flaming _red_ underwear, he may add.

Grover runs to the dock blushing crimson all down his neck. He helps the almost-naked girl up as she grips the dock, her arms shaking in anger. Grover removes his jacket and tries to cover Malia, willing her to stop. She pushes past him.

"Who do you think you are!?" She yells at Connor Stoll.

Connor tries to stare into her eyes. "I'm Connor, your bunk partner," He smiles and holds out his hand. "And you are?"

A crowd has formed around the two pranksters. Most kids are silently anticipating Connors next move, excited that he has finally pulled yet another trick. He hasn't done much since his brother Travis moved on to college.

Malia narrows her eyes. "Look here, _Partner,_ I don't like to be messed with. If you think you can push me around and pull idiotic tricks on me, then oh man, you're in for a big surprise."

Connor's arm goes limp at his sides. "It was an initiation. No need to be so dramatic. _Partner_."

Grover throws his jacket over the wet girl. "Lets go, Malia. We can get you a spare change of clothes."

Malia Thompson is not phased. She stares at Connor Stoll, knowing she will have to prove to this boy she means her threat. She takes the boy by the shoulders.

Connor cocks an eyebrow. "Wow, if I knew-"

Malia pushes him into the lake. The shocker on his palm - which he had planned using on the newbie - jolts his hand, sending electricity up his arm. Connor quickly swats the contraption off.

The crowd laughs, amused at the banter of the two. If they keep this up, this should be a _very_ interesting year.

The troubled teen clutches the jacket tighter around her body, smirking. "Have a nice swim."

* * *

"See, I told you that you'd fit right."

"Fit in?" Malia grumbles, pulling her hair into a ponytail. "I'm nothing like him."

Grover scoffs. "You're both pranksters, thieves, compulsive liars... If I didn't know your godly parent had to be your mom, I'd say your a daughter of Hermes."

The two sit in the Big House waiting for Chiron to get back with a tour guide. Malia had just watched the orientation video. She really didn't want to, and put up much protest before she saw the boy on the screen: _"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson."_

 _Dang, he's hot._ Malia had thought sitting down, her complaints instantly dying.

"I shouldn't have to stay in the cabin if Hermes isn't my godly parent." Malia complains. She wasn't looking forward to the boy's snores tonight.

"There isn't anywhere else to put you. Hermes is the god of travelers so he loves to have visitors in his cabin. Most gods are... well, not as welcoming."

"The empty cabins," Malia starts. "at the end. There is three. Why can't I stay there?"

Grover gulps. "Trust me, you do not want to stay in the Zeus cabin. And Hera? Don't get me started on her." He shakes his head. "The Poseidon cabin is occupied. Percy stays there when he visits."

"You guys really need to invest in a 'stand by' cabin."

The door to the Big House opens revealing Chiron, followed by a shaggy blonde with blue eyes.

"Malia," The centaur speaks. "This is Will Solace, son of Apollo. He has volunteered to give you a tour."

"Nice necklace," Malia comments, pointing to the skull necklace around Will's neck. "Where can I get one?"

Will fumbles with the necklace hanging on his chest, a grin spreading widely across his face. "It was a gift from my boyfriend.

Malia can't help but feel sorry for the boy. Stuck in a relation that will inevitably end in misery. She wants to tell the boy the truth, that there is no such thing as love, but she only bites her tongue. The kid looks as if no one could burst his happiness.

She steps forward. "So the tour? Ready when you are, Golden Boy."

Will playfully rolls his eyes as if he's never heard that one before. "Yeah, lets go. I can't wait to show you around! You're going to love it!"

He walks out the door, jumping in excitement with each step.

Chiron catches her attention as she follows the boy. "It was nice meeting you. See you at the campfire tonight, Malia."

One thing Malia notices as Will rambles on about the history and wars and activities of the camp, is that most people were younger than her. The kids on the volleyball court look barely old enough to be in high school, and the Hypnos kids who are drooling on the ground in random places seem as if they couldn't even pass for eighth grade.

The seventeen-year-old girl looks at the fifteen-year-old boy. "Why am I surrounded my munchkins?"

He laughs. "The older campers are in school. These younger guys can't protect themselves as well. Plus, most kids arrive here at 13 or younger. You're one of the few older teens we've brought in."

The last stop of the tour was the strawberry fields. Malia watches curiously as children of Demeter use their power to revive fallen crops and grow new ones.

A chubby man with black hair is walking down the aisle of crops looking slightly annoyed. Malia remembers the Hawaiian shirt god from this morning when he was complaining on how he had to help out the Demeter kids for harvest.

A teen with dark skin and brilliant amber eyes trials behind Mr. D, and the two combined cause the strawberries to grow wildly.

As the father and son pass the two, the teenage boy stops, eyeing Malia. An ecstatic grin flashes on his face. "Hey, you're the new girl. The one who beat Stoll at his own game."

Malia huffs, flattered. "Yeah. And you are?"

"Phillip Donovan, son of Dionysus, aka the funnest guy at this camp." He winks.

Dionysus has stopped his rounds a few feet away. He angrily leans to one side. "Phillip!" He echoes. "Finish first, then you may talk to the Matthew girl."

Malia's forehead creases. "It's Malia."

"Whatever."

Phillip turns to his father. "One second," He looks back at the girl, staring at her as if she was an object to be won, a shiny new gift underneath the Christmas tree or a pill that promises a vigorous night. His alluring grin screams madness. "There's a party in my cabin tonight after the bonfire. You gotta come, it's like an initiation. Your friend can come, too."

Malia is done with initiations. She shrugs, "I'll think about it."

"Phillip!"

"Hope that means a yes." The teen quickly waves goodbye, dashing off towards his father and leaving vines of juicy grapes in his path.

"Don't encourage him," Will warns. "he's delirious."

"Those are the best people."

"Don't get any ideas," He groans. "Grover's gonna be so mad at me. He warned me not to introduce you two."

"You didn't introduce us," Malia clarifies, following Will out of the fields and to the Dining Pavilion. "He introduced himself."

"While I stood by and said nothing."

"Don't worry about it. It's not like I'm going to that party anyway." Though, she had to admit, going to the party of a son of the god of parties and wine sounded tempting.

As the two walk towards the dinning hall discussing how the borders of the camp work and elaborating on each of the gods, Will suddenly stops.

"This is where I leave you." He says. "I eat at the Apollo table. You have to go to the Hermes."

Malia looks towards the table of rowdy campers who are flinging their food at each other with fork slingshots. "You've got to be kidding me."

Will shrugs. "Sorry. It's the rules."

The irritated girl points at the goth-looking-boy sitting at the Apollo cabin surrounded by golden haired children. "He doesn't look apart of your family. Yet, he sits at your table."

Will blushes. "Oh, that's Nico. He's got a doctors note."

"A doctors note? What doctor?"

"Me." He says before walking towards his boyfriend and siblings. The black haired boy smiles as his eyes meet Will, and Malia can't help but roll her eyes. She hates relationships. Honestly, she believes they are a waste of time.

"Hey, Malia! Over here!"

Malia looks at the kids at the Hermes table, their arms waving wildly in the air. For a second, she thinks about turning around and walking out of the Pavilion, but her stomach has different ideas. It growls hungrily, reminding her she hasn't eaten all day.

She slowly brings herself to sit down at the table, sitting as far away from the kids as she can get. "What's for lunch?" She asks the girl across from her, avoiding the comical eyes of Connor Stoll.

"There's some salad, cheese sandwiches, strawbe-"

Connor Stoll leans across the table, a big piece of plump pork on his fork. "Barbecue?" He asks.

Malia wrinkles her nose in disgust. "I'm a vegetarian."

His mouth falls open in horror. "WHY?"

"Maybe because I have a heart? That pig died screaming."

The girl next to Malia suddenly puts her fork down, her appetite for meat suddenly gone.

"Oh god," Connor sighs. "Amelia, it's fine. The pig wanted to die."

"Maybe that isn't even pig," The vegetarian of four years counters. "It could be human meat and you would never know."

Connor burst into laughter. "Then this is the most goddamn delicious human I've ever had!"

Just as she was about to take a big bite of the salad in front of her, Amelia jabs her in the ribs with her elbow. "Don't forget to give some of your food as an offering." She points towards the fire burning in the middle of the pavilion. Kids were pushing half their plates into the flames.

"Why the _hell_ would I do that?"

"It's respect." Connor clarifies.

"I don't remember asking your opinion."

Amelia shrugs. "He's right. They like the smell. You're suppose to do it every time before you eat." Malia, who is starving and just wanting to eat, and who may also be slightly done with demigod rules, stands up and approaches the flames.

"Hecate." The girl in front of her says bowing, dropping her ripest strawberries into the flames.

 _What a stupid idea._ She thinks as she picks the tomatoes from her plate. What was she suppose to say? Finally, she decides on: _Please don't leave me with those Hermes kids. Whoever my mother is, tell me so I can get out of that cabin. Thanks you._

Malia Thompson met Drew Tanaka that night before the bonfire. She was a girl of Asian beauty, the type you would see in modeling magazines or TV shows. Malia instantly hated her. It must have been mutual, because as the two locked eyes, Drew's face fell in disgust.

She had been walking around camp searching for Grover when she came face to face with the daughter of Aphrodite.

"What are you suppose to be? Some kind of fake edgy flaunt?"

Drew is sitting cross legged in front of her cabin, a mirror in hand as she reapplies her lipstick in the glorious lighting of the setting sun.

The pure sight of her sends boiling flames through the troubled teen's skin; for there isn't much other  
emotion Malia Thompson can feel rather than anger.

"What are you suppose to be?" Malia shoots back. "Some kind of basic plastic bitch?"

Drew's mouth flops open like a fish. "At least I'm not the one who stripped in front of the entire camp!"

Malia clenches her fist, wanted to throw a punch more than ever. The bitches back at her school knew to avoid the quick-tempered girl at _all_ cost. Drew new nothing of the girl besides this morning's incident. She most definitely didn't know how Malia chopped off a good chunk of a tramps hair before.

"Look, I don't have time for this. Have you seen Grover?"

"Why?" Drew questions, crossing her arms. "Want to invite him to Phillip's party?"

"Who do you think you are?" Malia asks angrily.

"Oh, I know how he asked you to go."

Malia frowns. "How in the world did you know that?"

"I have my sources."

"Then you would know: I'm _not_ going."

Drew nods, as if she's proud of her answer. "Good. Then we shouldn't have a problem." She stands up and dusts off her tanned legs. She looks Malia up and down before saying, "I can't believe Lacy thought you were a daughter of Aphrodite."

 _Maybe I should just get it over with. Give her a good bruise on her pretty little check._ Deciding on that's the only way to clear the annoying voice of the girl standing in front of her, Malia raises her fist.

"Malia!" Grover yells from atop the hill. "Come on. The campfire's starting."

The brunette pauses and Drew raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow, as if daring her to do it. Malia lowers her fist.

"That's what I thought!" Drew yells as Malia walks off towards her friend.

 _Oh hell with it,_ She thinks, knowing what she is considering will totally get on the Doll's nerves. _I'm so going to that party tonight._

And because Malia Thompson loves displeasing other people, she does.

 **Eh so this was basically a filler for the next chapter. I added some Solangelo so it would make it better 3**


End file.
